celebusfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Wayward Guard
Operation Wayward Guard was an offensive launched by the Dominal Army to eliminate persistent rebel cells on the Dominal Base, specifically Sector 3. Led by Presidents John and Watson Court, the operation began on May 7, 2015 with the beginning of the Summer Hiatus from Sector 4 to Sector 3 and a declaration by the Dominal leaders. The following day, security raids arrested several rebels who had been sabotaging early-morning operations for weeks. The opening of the Kik Summit in early March 2015 prompted many Dominal operators to turn against their superiors and sabotage their work in order to pursue a complacent, more comfortable lifestyle on the base. Several spontaneous raids on open acts of sabotage throughout March and April resulted in embittered rebels who continued to subtly defy law and order. The Summer Hiatus gave the Dominal leaders a chance to concentrate their efforts on the stagnancy and eliminate all factors contributing to decreased production. Background Operation At 8:00 am on May 7, 2015, the last SP15 rocket was launched on Sector 4, concluding a successful spring operational term. Soldiers spent the entire afternoon packing their belongings until last call at 4:30 pm. The Summer Hiatus began with a mass exodus to Sector 3 up Busby Mountain and through the barrier. By the end of the night, Dominal soldiers prepared for a major offensive on rebel cells that looked to use the Kik Summit as a means to disrupt the operations of the base. On May 9, several allied bases participated in small raids on the Dominal Base that yielded the arrest of rebel informants who provided information on the Kik Summit's underground movement. On May 10, it was revealed by confidential informants that Dominal rebels were planning on opening the Kik Summit unofficially within the following week. Preparations were made by the Dominal leaders, accompanied by speeches throughout the week starting on Monday, May 11, 2015. After stable opportunities for base operations were consolidated that day, Dominal special forces were briefed on the upcoming mission. On May 14, 2015, the first major raid was completed throughout Sector 3 in the afternoon. Small manufacturing buildings located adjacent to the Furnace Building were broken into by Dominal special forces. Over 44 "Kik rebels" were arrested in the bloodless raid; 16 became willing informants for subsequent operations. Rebel Clashes On May 16, 2015, in conjunction with several Dominal units, special forces received information that Kik rebels were planning a major attack on the Furnace Building on Sector 3, adjacent to the small manufacturing buildings used for rebel operations two days prior. Operations were conducted all afternoon into the late evening, resulting in some arrests. However, at 11 pm, Kik rebels escaped and smuggled in new insurgents from the disbanded Kik Summit. The following night, rebels clashed with security forces, open firing into the security convoy. Shootouts lasted into the early morning, with a large fire erupting at the northwest quadrant of the Center Platform. On May 18, Dominal reinforcements arrived on the scene and suppressed the clashes, pushing the rebels farther into the Exterior Alley. Dominal operations continued in a stalemate by May 20 with work for the Sliders Convention uninterrupted. In the late night of May 21, Kik rebels attempted to push out of the Exterior Alley, but the attempt was suppressed by reinforced Dominal soldiers; casualties remained low. After hundreds of Dominal soldiers were ejected from the Slider Convention due to space, another attempt in the late night of May 22 by the rebels gained traction. By the following morning, rebels took control of the internal half of the Furnace Building and threatened to destroy it completely, which would halt operations on the base indefinitely. As a result, the Dominal Army reconnected with two isolated armies, especially that of TR's and KP's base, for support. With added reinforcements, Dominal soldiers pushed the rebels out of the Furnace Building completely on May 26 back to their original stronghold. After lack of action at the Sliders Convention, the Dominal Army capitalized on the recent suppression and launched a new campaign to arrest Kik rebels on May 27. That afternoon, over 38 Kik rebels were arrested, with 8 extremists killed in the stronghold in the Exterior Alley. On May 31, Dominal forces pushed into the stronghold, cornering the rebels. However, on the next night of June 1, the rebels received support from sleeper cells hiding in the cell; the Dominal forces were pushed out, resulting in a new stalemate. On June 2, support was requested from TR's base, which was granted for a temporary period of time. The Sliders Convention was also officially disbanded. "We had a good run participating, but now we are looking towards a better future," said John Court in a press conference. Between June 5 and June 7, minor operations were conducted without much efficiency. On June 7 into June 8, Kik rebels attempted to access the Furnace Building, but the efforts were suppressed. To capitalize on the suppression, Dominal troops arrested 18 rebels attempting to flee from the stronghold on June 12. That afternoon, the Court brothers participated in negotiations to enter the PB Convention. Arrests continued throughout the night, reaching 45 at its peak at 11 pm. On June 15, the Court brothers happily announced the beginning of the PB Convention after a deal was reached. This was theoretically bring in more recruits and supplies to combat the threat of Kik rebels. On June 17, the Court brothers authorized a celebration marking 7 years of their presidency since the Battle of High Meadows. Between June 20 and June 24, the Court brothers re-organized many of the operations on the base in order to provide a new sense of orientation. But despite the fact that the first operations of the PB Convention began on June 26, the Kik rebels launched their biggest campaign yet. On June 25, hundreds of Kik rebels emerged from the Exterior Alley stronghold and pounded Dominal forces, taking control of the entire Furnace Building by June 26 as fighting hit its peak at 5 am. It was revealed that two Dominal soldiers - Robert Murst and Jessica Stanton - were serving as the Kik rebel commanders. By June 27, the rebels pushed into the Interior Alley in one of the sharpest assaults yet. However, by June 28, Dominal forces flooded in from Sector 2 and pincered the rebels, suppressing the rebellion. To break the cycle the following day, Dominal forces wiped out remnant forces before the second day of work operations at the PB Convention on June 30. A quick attempt at a rebellion was suppressed on July 1. Another more disastrous Kik attack occurred between July 3 and July 4. Four car bombs detonated in the Interior Alley, killing 56 Dominal soldiers. After the massive attack, reconstruction efforts began. On July 5, major shootouts began with the Occupant's primary bases, which culminated in a dire threat of cutting off all ties. After cordial relations were revived, the Court brothers met to discuss new approaches to Operation Wayward Guard. Stability Regained The last major attack from Kik rebels occurred on July 9, 2015. In the late hours of the night, Kik rebels, led by Murst and Stanton, bombed eight vehicles in the Interior Alley, killing 47 people. A major shootout lasted into the night, resuming in the early hours of the morning of July 10. Dominal commanders swept into the area during a lull in the firefight and surrounded the enclave. Robert Murst surrendered to Dominal soldiers on the scene, but Jessica Stanton attempted to flee through the Center Platform. At 11:35 am, she was shot and killed in her last-ditch effort to break through the defensive line of the political jail and free the prisoners. To capitalize on the victory, Dominal officials concluded the IWHT Convention after nearly 2 years of operations. Celebrations continued into the night. The party was continued during a reunion of primary bases from July 11 to July 12. Many operators sparked flirtatious secondary conversations with those of another base, but the majority of Dominal operators concluded that it just wasn't the same as the first encounters that had ignited the SU14 Insurgency in the summer of 2014. For the first time in days, stability was regained. Mental operations slowed slightly from July 15 to July 20 as many celebrating Dominal operators abandoned their duties and shared stories throughout the days and nights of their pasts and their histories. On July 21, the Court brothers urged a return to the normal state of operations in an attempt to curtail any radicalism that could result.